All Things Truly Wicked Start From Innocence
by Got An Issue Here's A Tissue
Summary: What made the boy in the bat costume the way he was today? The Titans learn on this peaceful Jump City night that heroes and villains alike each have their own story. All things truly wicked start from innocence. -Ernest Hemingway. A sort of origin story and my imagining of what could have gone down in Kyd Wykkyd's past.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a still and peaceful night in Jump City.

The Teen Titans were in their tower, enjoying the lull period in crime fighting after what had happened at the Brotherhood of Evil's lair. They had been losing badly, with only five residual heroes that remained uncaptured banding together into a makeshift Teen Titans team. Said five heroes then proceeded to storm the Brotherhood's lair with the odds completely against them, as heroes usually seemed to do. Eventually though, more Titans who were thought to have been defeated arrived and evened them out a bit. Together, they managed to subdue the villains, free their captured friends and leader, then defeat the whole lair of villains by freezing them with their own machine, all while proving that evil would never be able to triumph good no matter how lost hope seemed to be, and complete with a groan-inciting "brain freeze" joke at the end courtesy of Beast Boy.

After a few months passed, most of the villains had managed to escape their icy prison, some with new rage and determination to cause mischief and to take down the Titans, others with less bravado and the decision to slink off elsewhere. The world would never be completely devoid of antagonists. Like vermin they were difficult to completely wipe out, but to be unsophisticated, without evil there would be no good. The extremely dangerous villains were sent off to other maximum security prisons of course, leaving the less menacing ones displayed as ice sculptures until they somehow escaped on their own.

Heroes did not particularly delve deep into how villains came to be villains. Their job was plain and simple. If someone was committing a crime, their job was to go and put a stop to it. Even if the motive of the crime was to aid a sick mother with hospital bills, or due to a grave injustice that instilled a strong thirst for revenge, the fact remained that a villain was someone who participated in the act of defying the law. Granted, many villains did bad things because they enjoyed hurting others, or sought to dominate people by force. However, it should be noted that a considerable number of villains had gone through something that drove them to the darker life. A reason they felt it necessary, or perhaps they had no choice but, to do bad things to others. A villain could be akin to a scared, lost animal. Someone who lost their way and took desperate measures to survive turned to the bottom of the barrel when the people who had been luckier in the world took advantage and looked down on them. Hate is something instilled or nurtured, not something that you were born with. Of course, heroes are not at fault. They too, had gone through their own vicious struggles and come out on top. This arduous journey that many would have, or had succumbed to is what made these heroes as strong as they are today. It is what give credibility to the saying that "Good Always Triumphed Evil". Sometimes, however, heroes and villains are alike, and they all know what it feels like to want to give up on themselves, and to feel hurt and the hot burn of rage within them. There was a familiar fire within all of them that connected them to each other, no matter which side they ended up choosing, because it was, in the end, a choice whether you decided to do bad things or to help people.

It was a still and peaceful night in Jump City, with a lingering of foreboding that felt like the calm before a storm. For Raven, especially, this night would shed light and pierce the shadows that one villain was enveloped in.


	2. Chapter 2 Repress

**Repress**

The tranquil atmosphere was shattered by the blaring alarm that echoed throughout every nook and cranny of the Titan's Tower. Each member quickly emerged from their rooms and hurried to the living room for the briefing, except for Cyborg and Beast Boy who had already been at the sofas thoroughly absorbed in some car-racing video game before it was taken over by the epileptic blinking of the triggered alarm.

Robin arrived and swiftly searched for the coordinates of the distress call. It came from the city's hospital, which was a little strange as most villains in Jump City tended to target banks or jewelry stores for their petty thefts. The alarm screen was replaced by a video feed, which presented what was going on at the hospital.

"Robin," Starfire glanced at the Boy Wonder. "Perhaps we should inform the Kid Flash and Jinx of this predicament."

Robin immediately whipped out his communicator and dialed for Kid Flash. "Get Jinx to the Jump City General Hospital now. It's urgent."

When the Titans arrived, it was worse than they thought. The ward that held Kyd Wykkyd had been wrecked, some of the beds were ripped apart and medical supplies strewn all over the room. Unconscious bodies of doctors and nurses littered the room, whom the Titans immediately gathered away from the dangerous and unstable H.I.V.E. member. The walls had cracks and holes, and equipment were damaged and sliced into pieces. The remaining four H.I.V.E. members were outside of the ward, staring in absolute awe at their almost rabid friend. This Kyd Wykkyd was nothing like the one they knew. He had to be subdued soon, or more people would get hurt.

"Dude..! What happened to him?!" Beast Boy exclaimed upon seeing the boy in the bat costume backed into a corner of the hospital ward, his features convoluted into an expression of raw rage and ferociousness, hissing and seething at anyone who dared to approach. A couple of tubes hung limply from him, his costume was disheveled and some parts were noticeably torn. He really looked like a wild animal.

Robin turned to the other four miscreants and grabbed the one closest to him which happened to be Gizmo. "Explain! What did you guys do?!"

"I- I don't know!" Gizmo's defiant voice was laced with a hint of panic, probably because he had no idea what had happened to his teammate as well. "We-we were just robbing the cash machines on 5th, and a couple of you gunk-munching Titans showed up suddenly and blew up the place! Kyd was in the wrong place at the wrong time I guess, usually you guys can't even touch him! But the blast got him good, and he wouldn't wake up, so we brought him here.." His rambling paused and he glanced wearily at the teleporter who was watching them with feral, red eyes. "Then when he did wake up, he was fighting off the doctors and nurses and became like this. And before you assume we started it, he only attacked those scuzzbags cause they rushed him first and tried to force him down!"

Robin all but tossed the small boy to his other semi-frozen teammates before turning to his own. "Do whatever you can to stop him. Our priority is to confine him to this room and to keep him from hurting anyone else. We'll go together and overwhelm him. Teen Titans, GO!"

With that the team launched into battle. However, in his state of wild abandon, the bat dressed boy responded with unrestrained aggression, his teleportation powers taking them out quickly and erratically. Cyborg managed to grab him in a hold from behind, entrapping his arms, but Kyd Wykkyd thrashed so fiercely that he could not keep his hold. Starfire's rain of starbolts did not even touch him, and he appeared behind her in a swirl of shadows, landing a blow that she did not see coming. Beast Boy shoved him away from her in the form of a bull, before transforming into a spider monkey and landing on his face to impede his sight. It proved to only be a momentary success when Kyd Wykkyd stumbled, but then he yanked the primate off his face and threw the shapeshifter into Raven. Robin hurled a few birdarangs from his utility belt that enveloped them both in a small cloud of smoke screen. The attack backfired because when the smoke cleared, Kyd Wykkyd had vanished and teleported himself out of the fog before racing towards him to engage in combat. Robin dodged a few slashes from Kyd Wykkyd's cape just barely, and it ripped into an already destroyed bed, sending cotton and other types of mattress filling into the air. He landed and performed another back handspring before pulling out his communicator. "Kid Flash! Where are you?"

As soon as the words left his lips, said hero arrived with Jinx nestled in his arms. "Where's the fire?"

"Finally. You're late." Robin narrowed his masked covered eyes at the speedster. "Jinx, you might want to take a look at your ex-teammate..."

The sorceress slipped out of Kid Flash's arms and glanced through the doorway into the wrecked ward before gasping at the sight. "What's wrong with him?"

"Oh, friend!" Starfire flew up to Jinx, "Please, there is something deeply troubling the Kyd Wykkyd."

"Apparently, he woke up like this," Raven deadpanned. "We were hoping you'd be able to bring him back to his senses again, as a familiar figure that he used to have close ties with."

It was true, during their days as the H.I.V.E. five, Jinx had been kind of the older sister figure to all of them, after her position as leader of the team. Kyd Wykkyd had especially looked up to her as an older sister, annoying and downright mean at times, but she did ultimately care about them to some extent, and she admittedly had a soft spot for the silent and mysterious boy. Her betrayal during the "ultimate battle" between the good and evil had been unexpected, and the hurt had run deep.

"No guarantee," Jinx glanced at the rest of her old team that looked a little uncomfortable seeing her again before her sharp, pink gaze slid back to the Titans, "but I'll try."

She entered the room slowly, her hands held out in front of her in a sort of peaceful display, as well as for defense should he decide to suddenly view her as a threat. His glowing glare was trained on her every movement, fangs bared. "Kyd… What happened to you?" Jinx whispered, taking a step closer.

He clutched at his cape tighter and Jinx chanced another step closer, speaking softly to him. "I'm not here to hurt you, Kyd. I wanna help. Let me help, okay?"

As she approached ever so slowly, Kyd Wykkyd kept backing up until he couldn't possibly be pressed any closer to the wall behind him. Jinx reached out her hand to him when she was only three steps away from him. "Don't be scared and take my hand, Elliot."

He perked a bit at the name and by now his expression had been relaxed into a mildly distrustful scowl. He looked at her extended hand and his eyes seemed to start clearing of its violent haze. The rest of the super-powered team stared on nervously as she inched even closer. Kyd Wykkyd loosened his grip on his cape and contemplatively started to reach back for her hand, when a doctor near the door regained consciousness. His eyes locked with Kyd Wykkyd's, and he panicked, scrambling to get up and run out of the room. It startled the bat-costumed boy and the predatory urge took over again as he slipped past Jinx to leap straight at the scared doctor. Kid Flash reacted immediately and propelled forward, tackling the airborne Kyd Wykkyd through the already crumbling wall. "Wally, NO!" Jinx cried, darting after the pair through the gaping plaster.

The rest of the group followed them to the neighboring room and was greeted with the sight of the speedster and teleporter ferociously grappling on the ground. Their surroundings were extremely chaotic, with patients screaming and nurses trying to get said patients to calm down while they were panicking themselves. Jinx tried to pry the two apart, but with one careless swing, she was thrown off her feet and a deep cut stung her arm. Now, Jinx had a fair amount of patience, having been the only girl in an all-boys team, but the throbbing wound that seeped blood into her ripped sleeve was the straw that broke the camel's back and her eyes glowed dangerously pink while the same fuchsia energy crackled threateningly around her fingertips. Anyone could see that she was mere seconds away from blasting everything and everyone in this room. The situation was rapidly spiraling out of control with each passing minute, and that was when Raven had had enough.

"Robin." The Titans all looked upon her. "I have a suggestion. I could take him out from the inside. I could enter Kyd Wykkyd's mind and try to find the problem or at least calm him down. It's an immense invasion of privacy, and I don't want to do it at all, but we're running out of options, and I have the abilities to do it. Your call."

The masked boy looked around the room at the terror-stricken civilians, the two boys tussling in bursts of super speed and teleportation portals, and the bad-luck witch whose patience was barely hanging by a thread. "Do it."

At the command, Raven raised herself into the air and a raven silhouette forged itself from her dark energy, consuming her into its being before the entire form surged forward into Kyd Wykkyd's body. He was thrown off Kid Flash and writhed on the ground, trying to purge Raven from his consciousness before he eventually lay still with induced sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Memories

**Memories**

Raven found herself in a dark and void space. It was completely silent, and there were no signs of life, no time, no gravity. She looked around at the atramentous darkness that stretched blindly, until a tiny, white light in the distance began to flicker. Raven flew towards the dot, watching it get bigger as she got closer to it and it started to increase in its spasmodic flickering. Raven threw her arms up to shield her eyes from the blinding light that engulfed her and the entire mindscape before it subsided just as quickly, and she opened her eyes to find herself standing in the middle of a residential street on a dark, stormy night. She recognized it as the not-so-wealthy part of Jump City, closer to the outskirts where a significant number of houses were very old and it wasn't very safe to walk around at night.

Raven pulled her hood over her head despite knowing that the rain was just a memory and not tangible at all. No one would be able to touch or see her, and she would wander around Kyd Wykkyd's memories like a ghost. The houses were all dark and gloomy, except for one house which was brightly lit, the orange lights creating a stark contrast with the gray atmosphere. She approached the house and levitated herself to the second floor window, phasing through the brick walls and right into a bathroom.

Lilibeth Knight had just finished bathing her only son, six-and-a-half years old Elliot Knight. He had pale skin, wavy hair as dark as the night, and eyes that reflected the warm lights like amber gems, while his mother's skin was more sun-kissed, her hair the same ebony waves that weaved down to her shoulders, and sea-cerulean eyes that could drown a sailor. The child was laughing as she wrapped his slightly damp hair in a towel and proceeded to rub it dry. She giggled along and lifted him into her arms, taking him into a room adorned with robot wallpaper, comic books strewn on the floor, and toys littered everywhere. Lilibeth toed through the messy floor to create a small path leading to the bed that was covered with superhero-themed bedding and laid her child gently onto the pillow.

"Mom, don't leave me here alone in the dark with the…" Elliot paused and looked around before whispering the name, as if it would come if he said it too loudly, " the Bogeyman."

It reminded her of Melvin, Timmy, and Teether, and Raven almost cracked a smile at the innocence of the child. Almost.

His mother looked down fondly at him. "Well, Elliot, if he even dared to come after my little boy, I'd sock him right in the nose!" She swung her fist at an imaginary Bogeyman before putting her hands on her hips, grinning. "Mom's not afraid of anything, you know?"

Elliot returned her smile and pulled his blanket up to his chin. "Yeah, I know, Mom. No one'd stand a chance against you!"

"Right, and don't you forget that! I will always be here for you, Elliot. Now, go to sleep." She started to hum to the boy, and Raven felt a bit uncomfortable to be intruding during such a moment. Ironic since she was invading Kyd Wykkyd's memories in the first place, but there were still moments that could belong only to him. She left the bedroom and explored the rest of the modest home, noting that it was quite relatively bare. His father had left them a couple of months ago, taking all his belongings. Family photos only showed the mother and son, so she had probably completely cut the man out of their lives. She turned when she heard a door open and saw that Lilibeth had exited the room, closing the door as softly and her surroundings started to become increasingly hazy until the whole memory went black.

Raven realized that the child had fallen asleep, and that part of the memory had ended. That was the thing about exploring memories. She could only know what he knew and experience what he did at that moment when he was awake and conscious.

The memory started again, and they were in his room again, only now he was wide awake and terrified. The door creaked open, startling him in his bed.

"Mom…?"

He huddled deeper into the blankets as the door continued to swing open, revealing the dark corridor outside the room. Elliot squeezed his eyes shut, and when he opened them again he saw two red eyes staring back from the corridor. He gasped when a clawed hand gripped the doorway of the room, and creature so tall that it had to bend over to fit through the door entered. Its head almost touched the ceiling as it lumbered over to the bed with lanky limbs, its white, sharp, teeth gleamed when a grin stretched across its face. Elliot's eyes peeked over the blanket in terror as the creature came closer and closer to him, until it was halfway across the room.

"Elliot," a voice so scratchy that it didn't sound human came from the creature with the Cheshire grin. "Do you know… who I am…?"

Elliot's heart was racing so fast that he was sure it would beat out of his chest soon. "Mom…!" He called a little louder.

"Who am I...?" It took another big step closer to him and contorted himself to crouched onto all fours.

"Th-The… The B-"

"THE BOGEYMAN!" It roared and launched itself at the young boy, large teeth bared.

Elliot shrieked and ducked under the blanket, tightly shutting his eyes.

The image of the memory shook and flickered as Elliot woke up from the nightmare, and he found himself laying on the cold bathroom floor with his blanket still tightly clutched in his small hands. He sat up in a layer of cold sweat and with tears gathered at his eyes.

Raven realized that that must have been the manifestation of his powers, though he hadn't understood it yet. She watched as the shaken child got up and practically raced through the dark corridor towards the only light in the house. His mother was buried in stacks of paper that Raven noticed were job applications and childcare application forms at the kitchen table, her tired eyes looking up in surprise when Elliot came stumbling towards her with the superhero printed blanket trailing behind him on the ground, and a tear-stricken face.

"Mom, he came," the boy wailed, "and you weren't there!"

The rain from earlier in the night had stopped, and she comforted him as the memory ended for real this time, slowly fading back into the dark void.

Another memory started, but this time Lilibeth looked older and more worn-out than before, and Elliot was ten years old. They were in a car, driving to a place far away from home. Elliot normally liked road trips, but it felt like they had been on the road forever.

"It's kind of like a hospital, but a top-secret one for special children. You'll be around other kids that are just like you! They'll be trying to find out why you can do that disappearing thing that you do. This hospital just needs to study it, find out what's causing it, and then they'll be able to get rid of it! They'll make you a normal boy again."

"It's kinda cool though, right Mom?" A few years ago, he found out that sometimes, when he tried really, really hard, he could make himself disappear, and then reappear a short distance from where he had previously been without moving a muscle. Only a year ago did he accidentally show it to his mother, and she immediately made him promise to keep it a secret between just them. "Like a magician, or like Superman!"

"No, Elliot, it's not cool, we already talked about this," Lilibeth's fatigued eyes glanced at him momentarily before focusing on the road again. "It's not natural. I know it's because you're still young, but I need you to understand. Nobody would be comfortable to be friends with someone who can do things that are so… different. You don't want to be some kind of circus act, do you? You don't want to be all alone, right?"

Elliot's shoulders had drooped slightly as the words unsettled him. He didn't want to be an outcast. Maybe it really was better to get rid of his power, it made him different from other kids, and that was bad. If his mother said so, it was most likely true. The feeling that there really was something wrong with him, that he might have actually been sick with something started to rise. "No, I want to make friends... But, how long do I have to stay there? When do you get to come back and take me home?"

"I won't be able to visit for a while at least while you get settled in the hospital, but just think of it as going for a summer camp, alright? Oh, Elliot, I'll miss you so much. However long it takes, we will make you better, alright sweetie?"

"Okay Mom…" he sighed. "I hope I get fixed soon."

"Oh, you will! And you'll love it there, you'd be helping them understand so many things about human DNA, and the professors there are all so nice. There'll be other kids getting cured like you, and I'm sure you'll make a lot of friends!"

Praises for this "hospital for special children" continued throughout the entire car ride, until after they had driven well past the city limits and eventually pulled over in front of a gray and white building surrounded by forest. Elliot suddenly had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

A British man named Doctor Kaleb Plaskett gave them a short tour of the place, saying he couldn't bring them to see the other children or the hospital wards because of hygiene and security reasons. They returned to the main entrance, where Elliot's luggage had been waiting. Lilibeth knelt down to hug and kiss her son. They both knew it would be a while before they saw each other again. Elliot could feel tears well up in his eyes and tried to suppress them, to show his mother that he was strong and that she didn't have to worry about him at all. She pulled him into another crushing embrace, promising to come and visit him the moment that she could.

The moment her car left the facility grounds was when hell began.

A loud siren blared through the announcement speakers, calling for "all specimens to return to their cells". Doctor Plaskett roughly grabbed his arm and dragged him along the blindingly white corridors.

"Um, mister, what about my stuff?" He looked up meekly at the bespectacled man the at his left behind luggage.

The man sneered back down at him. "The only things you will need are in your cell."

Everything was happening so fast, Elliot couldn't completely grasp what was going on. His mind started spinning. He was pulled along another corridor that looked like glass prisons containing kids. Some of the children however, looked quite strange. Some of them had features or characteristics of animals, and some of them didn't look human at all. For a ten-year-old mind, it was extremely confusing and scary.

Raven's heart sank as she followed them through the passageway. She had a feeling as to what this place actually was, and she anticipated the long meditation session that she would need after this mission. They eventually arrived at his cell, next to one of a girl who had fur, a long tail, and feline facial features. In the room was a bed with three sets of folded clothes laying on it, a lamp, a desk, and a chair. The doctor pressed a button on the wall and a portion of the glass raised. He clicked a collar around Elliot's neck before pushing him in, and told him to put the gown on immediately. He looked around for a more private place to change, feeling awfully uncomfortable to do so when he knew that anyone who walked past the glass window would have an unobstructed view to the inside.

An excruciating shock came from the collar, instantaneously sending Elliot to his knees in pain. His hands pulled at the collar, desperate to tear the device off. Raven had also been caught off guard by the sudden, brutalizing pain and the image of the memory started to blur. She had accidentally released her hold on his consciousness and was almost pushed out of his psyche. Mustering her power and concentration, Raven managed to regain control of his mind and steady the projection of his memory again. Thankfully, the tortuous zapping had ceased.

"Word of advice, boy. When given an order, obey immediately or face the consequences." the doctor held up an arm band with several buttons on it fastened onto his wrist. "Put the gown on now."

Elliot reached shakily for the garment and changed into it as quickly as his feeble muscles would allow, a buzzing sensation lingering in his brain.

Satisfied, the professor pointed at a piece of laminated paper taped onto the desk. "Your schedule. The first examination will commence in fifteen minutes." With that, he turned and left.

The young boy stood there, not really knowing what to do. He finished exploring the room in under three minutes, and sat on the bed to wait until another professor arrived and took him to a medical room.

They started conducting generic tests on him like measuring his heart rate, blood pressure, and height and weight. Then, he was sent into a white room with a large window pane separating Elliot from a row of scientists.

"Now then," the man who had electrocuted him earlier was seated among the scientists in the panel, flipping through paper on a clipboard. "Specimen 387A, Elliot Knight, ten years old. The mother first discovered his symptoms one year ago. She claimed that he sometimes had nightmares and would cry in his sleep, and when she checked on him one night, strange, dark wisps were surrounding him and his whole being disappeared momentarily before reappearing. When she woke him up from his nightmare, the symptoms immediately stopped. She suspected the Devil's work and took him to a church for purification, but realized that it was something more because he repeated the behavior once again when he had been startled by thunder. She saw him disappear from across the room and reappear directly beside her."

The row of scientists looked inquisitively at the young boy standing in the middle of the bare room and nodded approvingly.

"Display your ability."

He thought it best to just obey and tried to will himself to teleport. When nothing happened, Doctor Plaskett stood sharply from his chair and raised his arm band with the buttons threateningly. "I said to obey orders immediately after they are given! Have you not learned your lesson from before?!"

"I-I'm trying," his voice trembled in panic. "It's not working…"

Raven braced herself for the imminent consequence, this time keeping the firm hold on Kyd Wykkyd's subconscious.

"I think you just don't have the right motivation." He stared coldly at the child before pressing the dreaded button once more, and the harsh voltage once again racked throughout his body, bringing him to the ground.

Elliot cried out in pain. He felt like his brain might implode in his skull, and he willed with every fiber of his being for his teleportation to work and end the punishment.

He found himself outside the room a second later, on the ground and practically immobilized with the lingering shocks running through him. The last thing he saw were approaching boots and white lab coats before he passed out and everything went black.

Raven had to stop for a minute to calm herself and recover from the surge of physical and emotional overwhelm she had experienced from the memory. She had to be careful in controlling her powers here, as she could somehow mess with Kyd Wykkyd's mind. She continued to drift in the darkness of Kyd Wykkyd's mind. She hadn't expected for the teleporter to have such a grim history. The rest of his memories were probably more repressed, so she would have to scratch deeper than the surface of his remembrance. Raven didn't really feel right delving so deep into his subconscious, but it was necessary. She needed to resurface the memories, or the next time Kyd Wykkyd lost himself, she wasn't sure if he could find his way back again.

As she was flying through the dark abyss, she noticed a partially cracked, wooden door heavily shackled in large chains. She hovered in front of it and concentrated. "Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos!" She tore the chains and door apart, and it led to a memory three years later, with the now thirteen-year-old Elliot was sitting on the bed in the same white cell. The only difference was that his gown was larger in size to keep up with his growing body and his hair had become longer and unkempt as it curled every which way.

Elliot had grown somewhat accustomed to life in the hospital, which he eventually realized was actually an experimentation facility for children and teenagers who had irregularities in their DNA codes and resulted in them possessing special abilities. It was a very isolated life for the kids, as the only living interactions they had were with the corrupt doctors. Not all the scientists were evil, though. Some were actually decent, having joined the facility young and eager to please, intent on helping mankind achieve breakthroughs in genetic studies and technological advancement. There were rumors that in the past there had been a great prison break where the hospital had lost many specimens. They immediately abandoned their previous location and reestablished a facility deep in the forest somewhere out of Jump City. They also discovered the secret rebellion society within the facility consisting of scientists and specimens that had orchestrated the escape, and anyone involved was executed. Soon after, the hospital implicated shock collars and rules that disallowed any contact between the kids at all to prevent any sort of camaraderie from forming between them. Scientists were also only allowed a limited amount of time to be spent with the specimens daily to minimize any chance of affiliation between them.

It turned out that the feline-looking girl Elliot had seen in the cell beside his on the day he arrived was Vivian Lin, a Chinese-American mixed girl whom had shrunk herself down to five inches upon the manifestation of her powers. Her parents had immediately panicked and started looking for someone who could address the occurrence of such a phenomenon when they came across a hospital that studied genetic anomalies. It was like an answered prayer and before long she was admitted.

Elliot had actually been a little afraid of her appearance at first, but she explained that she didn't always look like this. She told him that the hospital had been conducting experiments on the kids, infusing animal DNA with theirs to see what it would result in. She fooled the scientists into thinking that her shrinking powers had been replaced by refraining from using it at all, but then found a small crack in the corner of the wall separating Elliot's and her own cell just large enough for her to squeeze through.

Some kids were unaffected while others ended up like her with their appearance and abilities changing depending on what animal's DNA had been infused with theirs. They were the luckier ones, because some of the kids' bodies couldn't handle the integration of foreign cells and they either lost their senses and became wild savages, or they didn't make it. Vivian told him that that was the first time she had ever seen a dead body in real life, and that night Elliot had nightmares about human-animal zombies.

Since they weren't allowed any form of entertainment, Elliot and Vivian would spend most of their time just talking. She would tell him stories based on cartoons that she could remember, and they would also fool around by making up stupid rhymes or songs about whatever they could think of. She also started teaching him how to fight. Vivian had been exposed to combat from a young age, because her father had been a police officer and made her take many self-defense and martial arts classes from a young age. Since she had so much free time in the cell, she practiced it a lot and added her own twists to some of the moves. Within a few months, they were sparring, and Vivian always called him her best student, and he would laugh and tell her he was her only student.

They grew to love each other like the siblings they never had, and soon they started to plan thier escape. One of the first things they needed was to get the damned collar off. It was designed to fit to stay on the neck it had been fastened to, so Vivian's shrinking powers and Elliot's teleportation couldn't remove it. They had to wait for an opportunity to present itself. They discussed scenarios and dreams of what they would do after escaping this prison. Vivian said that she had no idea what she wanted to do when she finally got out. When he asked her if she would look for her parents, she told him that she had been alive for seventeen years and hadn't seen her parents for eight of them. They had lost it over her shrinking herself, she couldn't imagine their reaction if they saw her now. Elliot nodded like he understood, but the first thing he wanted to do when he got out of here was to check on his mother. He knew she must have been worried sick after not having seen him for three years, let alone eight. Maybe she would even let Vivian stay with them.

* * *

 **A/N**

Feel free to let me know if you spot any mistakes that I missed!

I received two reviews by Anonymous, and since I can't reply directly to the reviewers, I'll do it here.

 **To A. Person**

Thank you for such a nice review! Kyd Wykkyd is one of my favorite characters too, haha, I really hope this story will continue to interest you :)

 **To anon**

Firstly, your review is soo detailed, I'm really grateful that you would take the time to write it out..! It was a really cool read, and really intriguing to know what your thoughts are on hero and villain mechanics.

The prologue chapter that talked about how a hero's job was simply to arrest law-defying villains and that most villains were committing wrongdoings because of their past or own individual struggles, was truthfully quite vague and not deeply explained (if not, the chapter would go on, and on forever haha), but I think it kind of illustrated the point I was trying to make based on this story for this universe alone. I wanted to maybe add more depth to Kyd Wykkyd's character since the creators of the series never really elaborated on him, not really extending to the general concept of heroes vs villains. I don't really mean to make it all sound so simple and straightforward, like with all the complexity surounding Lex Luthor, Superman, Batman, the Suicide Squad and Amanda Waller, but I think that to an extent the TV series of Teen Titans had quite an up front viewpoint of good vs evil, even with the fact that Jinx could join the Titans with (seemingly) no problems despite the fact that she used to be the leader of an enemy team.

Jinx joined the HIVE five because she assumed that her power relating to bad luck meant that she had no choice on the matter, but with Kid Flash's help she discovers that its how you use your power rather than what power you have. Similar kind of vibes are shown with their own teammate Raven, Thunder and Lightning, and maybe to some extent Terra. Robin, who was basically raised by Batman, also decided to trust them even though they didn't start out as heroes although like you said, Batman himself is an extremely distrustful and paranoid man.

I don't think many of the villains in the Teen Titans series, or at least how they are portrayed, are so drowned in psychotic tendencies as Arkham villains like the Joker, Penguin, or Harvey Dent are as to mindlessly kill people with the intent of murder. I get more of the feeling that the villains in this universe are kind of petty thieves, or they are just kids doing what they want and are just giving in to what society already think of them. It's kind of like the Brotherhood in X-Men Evolution. I get that these are all kid-friendly shows though, so they are not supposed to be as dark and mysterious and tragedy-ridden with horrific murders or terrorist-level crimes like the comic universe.

Btw, I see your point about Amanda Waller and how not everyone would agree with her methods, but her points do have merit. I also don't dispute the fact that Batman's moral code works fine comic-wise but definitely not in reality, hahaha! There are some dangerous villains who are highly intelligent and use their time to commit mass murders or to fulfill their psychotic fantasies, and their adamance to remaining in the life of crime kind of proves that Batman's method is not very effective all the time.

Your knowledge of the comic universe is super extensive, and admittedly there were things you mentioned or made references to that I'm not familiar with.. I enjoy the comics as well as the other media that tell the stories of the DC superheroes, but I am far from capable of making solid discussions about the DC universe that are too in-depth because, as implied before, I doubt I am well-informed enough about it to do so ^^' Honestly, I'm not even sure if your point got across to me, or if I completely missed it… Your review was incredibly insightful though, and I enjoyed reading about your perspective regarding all this. I hope that you are still able to enjoy this fanfiction as its intended piece of entertainment. Again, thank you for letting me know your thoughts! :)


	4. Chapter 4 Depart and Destroy

**Destroy and Depart**

After the memory ended, Raven found herself looking down a row of three doors. They seemed to be attached to nothing, but stood solidly as if they were built into a wall like the first chained up door she had encountered. Sifting through memories was draining, and she didn't feel like she could handle the mental and emotional strain of looking through the memories of all three doors one after the other. Raven decided to head straight for the last door furthest away from where she was, and the same bright light enveloped everything before fading, something she was getting used to.

It was a Tuesday, after lunchtime. A quick question to one of the kinder scientists told him that besides being a Tuesday, it was also his fourteenth birthday. Doctor Plaskett, along with another doctor he had never seen before who had a large Z-shaped scar mauled across his face, arrived outside of Elliot's cell to bring him for his weekly general examination. "Today is a big day for you, 387A." Elliot kept his gaze trained on the ground, but couldn't help the nervous feeling gripping his gut.

Raven noticed Doctor Plaskett continuously glancing at the other stony-faced doctor as they went. The nametag with "Dr Z" printed on it was pinned onto his lab coat. It kind of made sense with the scar, at least.

They walked past the usual examination room and through a large, red metal door with warning stickers plastered all over it, venturing deeper into the facility than Elliot had ever gone before. The rooms in this part of the facility were much dimmer than the dazzling bright lights in his usual testing rooms, and he noticed that many of the scientists here had gas or surgical masks on. He shuddered to imagine what kind of experimentation was going on here, and hoped as hard as he could that his examination wouldn't be conducted here. Doctor Plaskett led him into a room where a strange, tall container stood in the middle of it. The semi-transparent walls of the box was glowing, bathing the rest of the unlit room in a faint green light. He pressed a button and one of the walls powered down, creating an entrance. "Get into the chamber."

Elliot shrank back from the lambent container instead, unwilling to be put in such a oppressive box. As expected, this flared Doctor Plaskett's temper almost instantly. "I said, get into the damn chamber!" He roughly shoved Elliot into the rectangular cage and reactivated the wall again, trapping him inside.

Elliot lightly touched the walls with one finger. It didn't hurt, but it buzzed slightly upon his touch. He tried tapping on the wall. It didn't feel completely solid, but it seemed to reflect the amount of force he knocked it with.

"Today's test will be a bit different from the usual." Doctor Plaskett glanced at the other doctor from behind the control panel of buttons. A steady beeping sound filled the room, and Elliot recognized it as the same sound of a heart rate monitor. He started pressing the buttons on the machine. "I will be enhancing your genes with that of a Megachiropteran source, or more specifically, a fruit bat."

Elliot felt panic rising from his gut to his throat. Fusing human and animal DNA, this was the experiment that Vivian had told him about, the one where you came out either okay, rabid, or dead. And the percentage of the latter two were significantly higher than the first. His heart rate accelerated along with the heart rate monitor's beeping. The walls suddenly started to move, closing in on Elliot until he had just enough space to stand straight. "Are you ready to begin?"

"No, no. Please," Elliot begged Doctor Plaskett whose hand hovered over a big, red button on the panel with a trembling voice. "Please, let me out of here. I'll…-I'll do anything!"

"Oh, poor specimen," "Dr. Z" spoke for the first time in a rumbling baritone, pushing Doctor Plaskett aside to assume his position over the red button and shaking his head disapprovingly. "You might become more bat-like than Batman himself. Maybe you'll even grow wings."

Once the button was pushed, a crackling sound filled the room as a laser above him built up its energy before blasting and immersed Elliot in a beam of red light. The pain was unimaginable, like the skin was being burned off his body. He cried out in agony as the laser continued to overwhelm him with its blistering heat. He barely felt the prick of a needle in his left arm before the searing pain doubled. His whole body felt like he was being boiled and frozen at the same time, and he could feel the viscosity of blood trickling from his nose and ears. His vision went completely white, and Elliot couldn't see anything anymore. He could only hear the heart rate monitor beeping more and more erratically, and the unrelenting crackling of the laser. His throat was raw from the continuous screaming. The scorching sensation of the laser suddenly stopped and the walls that were holding him upright vanished, and Elliot heard the loud thud of his body hitting the ground. His vision was slowly fading from a dazzling white to a dull black, and the last thing he heard was multiple voices, footsteps, and the beep of the heart rate monitor slowing into the constant tone of a flatline.

He dreamt that he was flying, the wind in his hair, and without a care in the world. He soared over the sea, which looked like a vast ocean of ink due to the fact that it was nighttime. The salty air reached him even at the height he was flying at when suddenly, his body jerked and he fell out of the air down and towards the black water. Just before his body could smash against the sea, he felt his body being pulled in a hundred different directions.

Elliot woke up back in his cell, lying on his bed wrapped in a dark grey blanket. He felt worse than crap. He felt like a bus had run over his head, then doubled back to run over it a second and maybe third time. There was a series of soft, thudding sounds in his head, which only made his headache grow. The last thing he remembered was being fried by a laser and then nothing. Had the laser even been real? He forced himself to look around the room and saw Vivian sitting at his desk, her head resting on her arms. Elliot suddenly realized something and forced himself to sit upright despite his protesting muscles. Looking himself over, the first thing he noticed was that his skin had become incredibly pale, like, paper white pale. He hadn't been the most athletic looking boy before coming in, but he had had at least some color. Then, his tongue trailed over the sharp fangs in his teeth. Vivian stirred and jerked awake. "Elliot!" She gasped when he looked up at her. "Oh, Elliot…"

She went over to hug him, and he couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He returned the hug and sobbed into her shoulder, and he didn't know how long they stayed like that before he began to slowly calm down. Vivian pulled away after a while and looked him over. "One of the doctors brought you here in that blanket. He told me you died for a bit, but eventually pulled through." Her relieved expression darkened. "I can't believe that Plaskett..." Her feline nose twitched.

"I hate Plaskett. I want to kill him." He narrowed his eyes and his voice was hoarse and cracked from the recent abuse, but the words were still clear and dripping with animosity.

Her expression turned unreadable. "Oh… I know, Elliot. Sometimes people do things to you that just makes you want to kill them! But, don't you go doing anything dumb while you're still a specimen in this shit hole, got it? It wouldn't help yourself or anyone."

His shoulders dropped in defeat and he nodded.

"That's not to say that we can't burn his house down once we get out of here, right Ellie?" She grinned widely and pinched him on the cheek.

He almost cracked a smile, but kept his expression sour and slapped the offending hand away.

"I just wish we could just get out of here now! I'm so sick of this place…" Elliot groaned and ran his hands through his hair when they brushed his ears. "What the-"

His ears were now significantly larger than before, and sprouted upwards like a bat's. "Oh, no…"

"Oh yeah," Vivian smirked, "your ears are huge. And your eyes look like they're filled with blood, they're so red. Really got that vampire vibe going on. You're like, more bat than Batman."

Elliot groaned and pitifully hooded the blanket over his head.

He had to admit, some of his newfound abilities were cool. He couldn't fly or anything, but his sense of hearing had improved by at least three times, and his reflexes were significantly sharper than before. He could also see better in the dark now. The doctors seemed quite impressed with his results as well. He did not feel an ounce of gratefulness to the two doctors that did this to him of course, but he was getting used to his new self. It was getting a bit scary how sitting in a mostly white glass cell while going through examinations and checkups were already routine for Elliot. He had been pushed to his body's limit and beyond, and yet his body refused to die. How strange, the durability of his (mostly) human body. His teleportation abilities were still developing, and he could now successfully teleport more easily, but fear or threats had been used as motivation every time. He was still unable to teleport consistently at will although that was improving as well, and he still could not go further than to reappear outside the room he had been in. However, his other skills were improving as well, and he had surpassed Vivian with how well he could fight using hand-to-hand combat by winning almost every sparring round they had.

One night, after lights out and most of the specimen were asleep, Elliot's glass door swished open and a doctor he had seen before but did not know the name of entered. He pulled a groggy Elliot from his bed and half dragged him along the corridor that he had been led down so many times. However, this time, instead of going deeper into the facility, they made a turn and through a door that led to the stairs. The doctor brought him down two flights of stairs before leaving the stairwell into a basement that he had not even known existed.

The brick walls and paths made narrow by hefty machinery that also cast red and green lighting made the place look like some steampunk alleyway. The steam that was constantly pumped into the heavy air made it a bit hard to breathe, but the pair made it through in a relatively short time and went through a green-painted metal door.

Elliot was curious, and he had learned the hard way through multiple beatings to not question the doctors, but this was making him as nervous as the time he was brought without warning to have animal DNA combined with his. A growing pit in his stomach told him that by now, he should know that no matter where they take him in this place, it was never good. And once again, he was right.

The light but pounding background music, cheering, mix of metallic and musty smell, bright lights, and rush of semi-cool air compared to the machine alleyway hit all of Elliot's senses at once, overwhelming his brain from the hospital smell he was so used to that enveloped the rest of the facility. Blinking through the epileptic lights, Elliot was yanked through the crowd and tossed through an open gate into a ring. He fell onto the sand unceremoniously, and looked up to see himself in the middle of a crowd. They were dressed to the nines in gowns and suits, and doctors milled about them, shaking hands and clinking champagne glasses. It was so surreal that Elliot wondered if he was dreaming up this whole thing. Then, his eyes locked onto Doctor Plaskett's own surprised ones, and the shock that rattled up his spine confirmed that he was as awake as birds could fly.

His red eyes moved on to meet the steel blue ones of Doctor Z who held a microphone in his hand. The scarred man was announcing something that Elliot could not register. He felt light-headed, and he was hearing all the background noise in a big blur despite his enhanced hearing abilities. His focus somewhat snapped back to reality when a thick metal gate squeaked its way upwards, allowing a figure to enter the ring with Elliot. It was another kid. Well, mostly another kid. The other child was probably around the same age range as Elliot, and he seemed to have been mutated with a rhinoceros' DNA based on the thick hide that covered parts of his body and the large horn that sprouted from where his nose should have been. Elliot wondered how he breathed. The other kid was lumbering around in a disoriented state, looking lost. His confused, bloodshot eyes found Elliot, and his expression contorted into one of aggression. Elliot had finally scrambled to his feet when a sound that did not sound human tore from the other specimen's lips; he charged, head down, horn first, and with intent to maul.

Elliot dove to the left, dodging the rhino boy as he shot past. Slamming into the wall did nothing to deter him, and in an instant he was facing Elliot again. All the self defence that Vivian had taught him were probably meant for moments like these, but how did he defend himself against someone who attacked like a rhino? Elliot doubted that he would be able to hurt him at all through the hide as well. He could only think to wear him out by dodging, and hopefully have him knock himself out eventually against a wall or something. Just as he thought that, the rhino boy charged him in the same way as before, but as Elliot tried to get out of the way, the other specimen also changed course, following and clobbered him in the gut, winding him and sending him flying off to the side. He had narrowly missed getting skewered by he protruding horn. The specimen eyeballed the downed form of Elliot, stepping from side to side, watching and preparing to charge once more without missing his target this time. Elliot teetered to his feet once again. He needed to take this specimen down, and then make sure he stayed down. If he kept just trying to dodge him, Elliot was sure he wouldn't be so lucky as to succeed every time, especially with an adaptive opponent. The rhino boy had possibly cracked one of Elliot's ribs, and that was with a headbutt from interrupted momentum.

The next few minutes felt like seconds as the rhino boy started to rush him again. This time, Elliot waited on tensed legs, and when the rhino boy was just close enough, Elliot sprang forward, using the horn to propel himself over the specimen in a sort of reverse frog jump. It caught the rhino boy off guard, and he stumbled on his feet to stop himself. Elliot, who had landed safely behind the boy, quickly extended into a penetrating side kick that drove his opponent face first right into the wall. He then quickly grabbed the boy's face and whacked it a thrice into the metal walls of the ring as hard as he could, just enough that the horn cracked near the base and fell to the sandy ground. Elliot dropped the other boy into the dirt, and with trembling hands, picked the dislodged horn up. The rhino boy lay on the ground with the only unarmoured part of his body, his face, bleeding as his eyes searched the space around him blindly. It was like he didn't even know what was going on around him. They found Elliot through the crazed haze that glazed his eyes, and tackled Elliot in a last ditch effort.

He must have been one of the "failed experiments". They took the specimens that turned savage and pitted them in fights, like some underground dogfight. The amount of emotions raging in Elliot were staggering. He felt so much anger, sadness, and shock, and they were all swirling in him like a forming hurricane. He couldn't remember doing anything so bad in his life to deserve this kind of treatment. What had he or any of the other children in this facility done that warranted this kind of life? Had he been some kind of psychotic, cruel serial killer in his past life that the gods justified he be punished like this? Even if he escaped this place, what was there for him to do? Of course, he wanted to be with his mother, but would she even accept what he was now? There was a fleeting pinch of guilt for doubting his mother's love, but he could not help but wonder. And what of his future, would the only remaining option be to join the circus as a freak of nature? The very thing that his mother had wanted to prevent by sending him here. The dragging pull of giving up crept through Elliot's body.

Would it be so bad if he just let everything end here? His The rhino boy raised both hands in closed fists and was about to flatten Elliot's face with them, when they were interrupted suddenly by Doctor Plaskett's voice.

"Elliot!"

Elliot's crimson eyes darted towards him, widened in surprise. The Doctor had never called Elliot, or anyone for that matter, by their given names. It was only "Specimen" or their specimen number.

"Don't lose."

It was weird. Out of everyone in this facility, Elliot hated Doctor Plaskett the most, and he was sure as heck that Doctor Plaskett hated him as well. However, his hands still gripped the fallen horn tighter, and his arm still moved to stab the rhino boy in the face with his own horn. His light-headedness was getting worse, and the next thing he knew, everything had gone black.

When Elliot's consciousness started to come back to him, his eyes refused to open, but he heard and felt his surroundings. He was being dragged somewhere, his right arm draped over someone's shoulder as they pulled along his nearly dead weight. It was much quieter than the underground fight club, and his nose picked up the familiar sanitary scents of the facility. He was blinking through the dim lights by the time they stopped, and Elliot looked to blearily see Doctor Plaskett supporting him. He pressed a button on his arm band, and the cell beside Elliot's slid open. Vivian poked her head out with a suspicious look on her face. "What's up, Doctor?"

"We're out of time. It's tonight, or never." He unwound Elliot's arm from around his shoulder and dumped him on the girl.

"Wait, what-"

"They brought him to the fight club tonight, Vivian."

"Oh. Oh crap. Alright then, I guess it's go time then!" Vivian grinned warily at Elliot.

"Um… What the heck is going on?!" Elliot hated how weak his voice sounded.

"Well, long story short, you know that big prison break years ago where a ton of specimens escaped? Doctor Plaskett was the leader of it. Since that didn't end well for everyone, he can't organise something on such a big scale anymore, so now, he helps specimens escape, one at a time. It wasn't supposed to be this soon, but it's our turn to get outta here tonight!"

All that information at once was overwhelming. All this time, he had only felt immense hatred for this man standing in front of him, pressing buttons on that arm band. The same arm band he had used to shock the living wits out of the ten-year-old Elliot when he had first arrived at this facility. Was he supposed to just understand and forgive everything he had done, including turning him into some monster with animal DNA in his genes? Well, at the moment he did not feel mature enough to see the bigger picture, so he let his anger talk for him.

"You think that helping me tonight is going to make up for all the horrible things you've done to me?" Doctor Plaskett paused in his button pressing momentarily before he went back to the arm band. "Look at me! Do you really think my own mother is going to want me back, now that I look like this?!"

"Elliot, try to calm down." Vivian was tight-lipped. " The higher-ups are already suspicious of Doctor Plaskett. You don't understand what-"

"And you too, Vivian!" Elliot interrupted her. "You were the only person in here I could trust, and you didn't think to tell me any of this?"

Vivian glared, offended. "Now you wait just a second here, Knight, I-"

"Your rage towards me is understandable, Elliot."

"Both of you, I swear to god, stop talking over me!" Vivian's words were laced with frustration.

The sound of approaching footsteps startled the trio out of their argument, and Doctor Plaskett hurried the two kids in the opposite direction, towards the lobby of the facility. They ran through several doors, while Doctor Plaskett frantically continued to press buttons on his arm band.

"Can't you do that later, Doc? After we get out?" Vivian half-ran, half-dragged the still not fully recovered Elliot along.

"Actually, I cannot, Viv." Elliot's snort at the nickname went ignored. "You won't be able to get far from the premises with those collars on you. Just a bit… more…"

There were two loud clicking sounds, and the collars around Vivian and Elliot's necks clattered to the ground. Relief flooded through Elliot's body upon release of that torture device. They burst through the red metal door that Elliot had entered four years ago.

Waiting for them was an army of guards whose guns were trained on them with Doctor Z heading the group, the only obstacle between the trio and the glass doors that led to freedom. They froze, cornered against the door they had just emerged from.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Taking a midnight stroll?" Doctor Z's grin stretched wider.

Doctor Plaskett took a step forward, pushing the two teens behind him.

"Kaleb Plaskett, the elusive specimen releaser. I've always known it was you all those years ago." Doctor Z sneered. "Now, the three of you, back through that door."

Doctor Plaskett raised his arms in a sign of surrender and slowly turned, putting a hand on the shoulders of Elliot and Vivian. "I'm sorry, kids."

"Are we gonna go back in there, just like that?!" Vivian hissed in protest.

"Look around! Does it look like we have another choice?" His raised voice startled Elliot a bit, but then he lowered his voice to a mumble. "Your collars are off. Elliot, once we go through the door, you and Vivian need to-!" The blast of a gunshot cut the sentence off and Elliot felt something splatter on him, followed by Doctor Plaskett's body falling onto the ground in between he and Vivian.

Elliot froze in shock. Despite how long he had suffered in the facility, this was the first dead body he had seen. The gaping hole at the back of Doctor Kaleb Plaskett's head burned into Elliot's mind as he stared at it. He could see how the weapon had shot through his skull, revealing grey matter and spurting blood. There was a deafening roar in his ears as his face drained of blood, making him paler, almost translucent at this point, and he was sure that bile would rise in his throat at any moment, but he was physically unable to tear his fear-filled gaze away from the mess on the ground before Vivian's hand slid over his eyes and he only knew blackness.

"Elliot, teleport." He barely responded to Vivian's voice. "NOW!" She screamed into his ear, snapping him out of his stupor.

The last thing he heard were gunshots and a loud cry before everything went quiet, and the air around became much colder. Elliot opened his eyes, unaware that he closed them in the first place, and discovered his surroundings had changed. Everywhere he looked, he could only see trees and bushes. A light breeze rustled the leaves, creating a peaceful scene.

He had done it. He had teleported further than he ever had before, out of the facility and right into the forest. However, he was completely alone. That loud cry after the gunshots had been Vivian. He stood there, numb and lost, for god knows how long, until distant shouting of the guards from the facility reached him as they were sent to look for him.

His body started to stumble through the forest, following the faraway sounds his enhanced hearing picked up from Jump City. Cars driving, the occasional car horn, a dog barking and someone shouting for it to shut up.

Streams of light from the full moon pushed through the dense foliage overhead, and combined with his night vision, allowed him to have no trouble seeing where he was going. Raven watched as the blood-splattered, hospital gown-clad, emotionally destroyed, and thoroughly traumatised Elliot slowly made the long journey back home after being away for four and a half years.

 **A/N**

Hello! I'm back after a year because I refuse to leave any of my stories unfinished. I'm really sorry for the silence, but I've roughly planned out the rest of this story, and there will most likely be around four more chapters left. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favourites despite the lack of update! I really appreciate them :D

Feel free to let me know if you spot any mistakes! :)


End file.
